


The Name Game

by Lilbug121



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paula does her best to convince her temporarily amnesiac boyfriend that yes, they are indeed dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Based partially on [this](http://butorphanol-tartrate.tumblr.com/post/74941127997/gorillaz-headcanon-8)

"Where are we going?"

"We're going home, Stu."

"Oh. Ok."

A pause. You wonder if you should turn on the radio or something.

"I have another question, actually."

"Yeah babe?"

"Who are you?"

"You mean like, you forgot my name or something?"

"No. Well, yes actually that too but, who are you in general I mean. Are you a nurse or something?"

It takes a lot of concentration not to slam the breaks right there. Instead, you manage to pull over before looking at Stu incredulously. Not because he doesnt remember you (although that hurt you inside worse than you could believe), you were told he would have trouble remembering basic things about himself and his life for a few days. Possibly forever, actually, and hearing that possibility made you feel sick.

If nothing else, Stu could be called trusting, naive even, but this?

"You mean to tell me that you don't know who I am, and you just...got in my car?"

"Well, no one else seemed to think it was a problem so I just... went with it, I guess."

"Thats...don't do that!"

"Ok." He answers, and he says that so acceptingly, like it never came close to occurring to him to ask why. "So...who are you?"

You take a deep breath and calm down. You feel like you're taking care of a young child in some ways, and although he is far from a child you realize that, for now at leat, you need to approach some situations as if he were.

"My name is Paula. We've been dating since we were sixteen. I'm your girlfriend."

He looks like he's _really_ confused for a moment, before furrowing his brow and pouting...well, he's _trying_ to pout angrily, but it just looks kind of cute and kind of stupid.

"Now that's just mean! Really, who are you?"

"I...what? No, really, I'm your girlfriend. Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I dunno, but...look at you! Why would _you_ be dating _me_? I mean, I'm not ugly or anything, but you're so pretty I imagine you could get a date with anyone you want!"

You start laughing. You can't help it. Is that really what he thinks of you, without knowing who you are?

Huh. That's actually pretty amazing. You can feel yourself blushing, and you look at him and shake your head.

"Yes Stu, I'm actually your girlfriend."

"You promise you're not lying?"

"I promise I'm not lying."

He looks at you all gooey, like he did when you first got together or when he's high or sleepy, and you can't stop this damn blush.

"So, _you're_ dating _me_?"

You nod. "Mh-hm".

"Wow. I most be really lucky then. I mean, I can't even remember my own name, but I have the hottest girlfriend in the world! Um...by the way...what's my name again?"

You feel like you're glowing. He was always complimentary towards you, to the point where it bordered both on annoying and self-depreciating, but you always assumed it was mostly because you were together. This is...you dont know what this feels like, exactly, but it's making you re-evaluate every compliment he ever payed you, and you are overcome with just how highly he thinks of you. Your hair is messy, you're not wearing makeup, you haven't slept properly in at least a few days, and he's calling you attractive regardless.

"Stuart, honey, your name is Stuart." You go to hold his hand and he accepts immidiately, and you notice that he's blushing too.

"Stuart? Yeah, yeah that souds right." 

You smile. That sounds promising. "Can you remember your last name?" you ask, starting the car again. 

His face twists up in thought, saying your last name, a different sort of cookware, and a third try that was only off by the vowel, before getting it right.

He smiles proudly when you tell him he's got it, and you think that, maybe, things might just turn out ok after all.


End file.
